Moving Day Part 2
Moving Day Part 2 'is the 12th episode and finale of Season 2 of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]] and second half of the two part episode also the 22nd episode overall. Summery Jessie and the Ross's go on their separate ways after Mrs Chesterfield sells their apartment. Plot '''Previously on The Ross's................................ Thank you we will be in touch said Bertram. Bertram what was that all about asked Emma? Hey it wasn't me its not fault that I put the for sale sign up said Bertram. For sale sign said Jessie. Oh then must be a mistake then said Emma. Then it is said Zuri. But Ravi didn't think so at all. Well maybe this isn't a mistake at all said Ravi. Ravi what are you talking about you really would wanna sell this apartment asked Zuri? Well yea because this is a large amount of money said Ravi. Wait a minute Ravi wanting to have this large amount of money from a buyer who wants our apartment said Emma. Ravi what's going on why do you want us to move asked Jessie? Well there's too many memories and painful moments here said Ravi. Well I think we should move so I can leave you guys said Bertram. Bertram not helping said Jessie. Ravi if we move then mom and dad would have to be notified about this said Emma. Well tell them that we are moving at the end of the week this check that the buyer gave us is worth 1,000 dollars said Ravi as he left the kitchen. And now for part 2............................. (Debby Ryan): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth That following night which it was the middle of the night Jessie and the others were up because they were shocked by what Ravi had done. Jessie are you ok asked Emma? Yea but I can't sleep said Jessie. Is it because of Ravi wanting us to move asked Emma? Yes it is said Jessie. Well we gotta talk him out of it said Jessie. Whats going on asked Zuri? Well were both upset and can't sleep because of what Ravi is doing said Emma. Ravi soon overheard when he came into the kitchen as he crossed his arms. What's the problem with that idea asked Ravi? Ravi how long were you there for asked Jessie? Long enough to hear you guys not supporting what I want to do said Ravi. Ravi we think that what your doing is stupid said Zuri. What do you mean asked Ravi? Ravi we can't believe that you wanna have us move just because of what happened with Luke a year ago said Jessie. I can't believe that you are still upset about that said Emma. Hey Emma don't get me on my bad side you already got me on my bad side before when Teddy was with us and you flipped out on me said Ravi. Well you needed it because you were a jerk to us saying that me and Zuri were losers cause Luke brought us up when we fell down said Emma. Well its true said Ravi. How would you like it if I but before she could finish Jessie stopped them from fighting. OK STOP NOW screamed Jessie!!! Soon Mrs Chesterfield came into the apartment which she was upset and annoyed with them yelling and fighting at midnight. BESSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tell these monsters to keep it down I am trying to sleep along with other people it is midnight said Mrs Chesterfield. Well Mrs Chesterfield you started this mess you are selling our apartment and now its making Ravi wanting us to move said Emma. Well you fools need to move anyways said Mrs Chesterfield. Look Chesterfield your gonna fix this and tell the buyer that we aren't moving said Jessie. I ain't doing nothing how about that now keep it down so I can sleep said Mrs Chesterfield as she walked away back to her place. Ravi this is your fault now you gotta tell the buyer tomorrow morning that we are not selling this place this is our home we've been here for the last 5 years said Zuri. LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ALL THINK OK SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE screamed Ravi as he walked back upstairs to his room leaving Jessie and the others shocked. The next morning as everyone was wondering if the buyer was gonna to the apartment soon Ravi came in with great news as he was happy too. Great news the buyer wasted his money so he can't buy our apartment said Ravi. Well why are you happy then asked Emma? Because I told Mrs Chesterfield that we are not selling our place and also because of that she now wants the buyer to come and sell her apartment and move to not be with us anymore said Ravi. Also I am sorry for being a jerk to you guys it's been too much lately since we lost Luke and everything keeps changing around here please forgive me said Ravi. It's ok we forgive you said Zuri. Thanks guys I love you all a lot said Ravi as they all hugged each other and they were glad that they were not moving at all. The End Trivia * This marks the second and final appearance of Mrs Chesterfield in the series.